


Percentage Error (0.142 degrees incorrect)

by Fandoms_are_my_lifestyle



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life, Trans, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_are_my_lifestyle/pseuds/Fandoms_are_my_lifestyle
Summary: Seven has always felt different from his brothers.Not because of the Powers Thing™ - though that definitely did play a role - but because of something else. Something different.There was something that set Seven apart, and he just couldn't quite name what it was.Or: the trans!Vanya fic no one asked for





	Percentage Error (0.142 degrees incorrect)

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by one of my friends, who is Russian and spent the whole duration of the show complaining that Vanya was a boy's name... he literally went on for so long. Anyways, my brain went "what if??" And this is the result. 
> 
> Of course, as always, for [doodledevil](https://www.instagram.com/doodledevil/).

_On the 12th hour of the first day of October 1989, 43 women around the world gave birth._

_This was unusual only in the fact that none of these women had been pregnant when the day first began._

_Sir Reginald Hargreeves, eccentric billionaire and adventurer, resolved to locate and adopt as many of the children as possible._

_He got seven of them; 6 boys and one girl._

_This is only 0.142 degrees incorrect._

* * *

**_Seven_**.

_(Age 4)_

_He's always been quiet, that number seven,_ Reginald Hargreeves reflects as he watches the child before him. He carefully notes down his observation and pauses, pen pressing against his bottom lip thoughtfully. _So quiet, and yet... So powerful. So deadly._

He watches as the nanny he's hired specifically for Number Seven tries to coax the boy to eat. _Come now, my dear boy,_ she says with a plastic smile. _You must eat up if you're going to grow up big and strong, isn't that right? Don't you want to be a strong man like your brothers?_

The kettle whistles, and Reginald watches as the nanny flies across the room.

Number Seven stares at the body coldly, nudging it with his toe.

"I _don't_ like being called 'Dear Boy'," he says sourly, and Reginald notes that down as well.

"Very well, Number Seven" he says. "Very well."

 **_Six_**.

_(Age 7)_

Seven has always felt different from his brothers.

Not because of the Powers Thing™ - though that definitely did play a role - but because of something else. Something different.

There was something that set Seven apart, and he just couldn't quite name what it was.

He finds himself staring at Allison one morning during training, as he stands at the side next to his Father. Reginald isn't really paying attention to him, which isn't new, and Seven lets his gaze wander over his sister contemplatively.

Allison moves differently than Diego does, or Luthor. She's graceful and poised, yes, but there's something more to it; something that seems to be a perfect balance of hard and soft, curved and straight.

He watches Diego and Luthor fight, watches Klaus chat quietly to Ben, and feels different.

He compares them to Allison and finds himself… wanting.

He wants to be like Allison, free and flowing and poised. He wants to be free.

Seven just wishes he knew what that means. Maybe if he could just figure it out…

Maybe he'd stop feeling so wrong.

 _ **Five**_.

_(Age 13)_

They're 13 when Grace gives them each a name.

At this point, Seven thinks they've figured themselves out. They think they understand why they feel different, why being called _son_ and _boy_ and _he_ feels wrong.

Number Seven is a girl.

She doesn't quite understand it, yet, but she knows that being called _he_ and _him_ makes her tummy feel twisty and leaves a rusty taste in her mouth, whereas _she_ and _her_ just feels right.

She has yet to tell anyone, however.

She's thought about it, sure; thought of telling Allison or Klaus, or in her dumber moments, thought of telling their father, but she's never gone through with it.

She's too afraid of how they'll react.

She thinks the name Vanya is okay, though. It's Russian, Grace tells her, just another name for Ivan, but it feels special to her.

And even though she knows it was given to her as a boy's name, it doesn't feel Male to her. It just feels… hers. It feels right.

Vanya thinks she rather prefers the name. It's definitely better than a number.

 **_Four_**.

_(Age 15)_

Klaus is the first person she tells.

He walks on in her trying on one of Allison's tops - low cut and meant for curves, but the _lack_ of her body is _wrong wrong wrong_ and it looks bad and she's _overthinking again, Vanya, stop over thinking it, if this is what you wanted then why is it wrong-_

Klaus never did learn how to knock.

He walks into her room like he owns it and she hates him, just for a moment, because Klaus has always seemed to know exactly who he is, and he refuses to apologize for it. He isn't afraid to steal Allison's eyeliner or one of Allison's skirts out of their sister's closet, isn't afraid to openly ogle the male actors on screen those few times their father allows them to watch television. He isn't afraid to be himself, and it makes Vanya so green with envy she just washers to scream.

He eyes her critically, eyes raking up and down her body like he can see inside her, and Vanya can't breathe, until -

“We can do better than that,” he says with a maniacal light in his eyes, and Vanya feels her breath release from her throat.

“That doesn't fit you right, my darling brother, if you wanted some clothing you just had to ask!”

“Sister,” she chokes out, and it feels like a giant weight she didn't even know she was carrying has been lifted from her chest. “Not brother. Sister.”

Klaus, because he's _Klaus,_ doesn't even blink.

“Well, sister, that top does not fit you. What say you to a bit of a shopping spree, hmm?”

She and Klaus end up sneaking out of their home to go buy Vanya some clothing of her own. She returns with some clothing, a smile, and a feeling of _right_ down to her bones.

She thinks she likes being Klaus’s sister.

 _ **Three**_.

_(Age 19)_

She's been on HRT for two and a half years when she officially leaves the umbrella academy, and it feels good; the taxi cab driver calls her ma'am and no one looks at her funny for shopping in the women's section anymore. She's figured herself out, for the most part. It's good.

It's good, except for when it's not; because Five is gone and Ben is dead and she hasn't seen Klaus in ages. It's good except she still needs her medication to calm her nerves because she's scared of everything but especially of herself.

It's good, except for when it's not.

On days where it's not good, Vanya struggles to even get out of bed. She avoids mirrors to avoid the feeling of _wrong_ that seems to emanate from within her, and pretends that she is fine until she is.

She hasn't seen any of her siblings in about a year. They've all gone their separate ways, trying to find their way in the world, and despite the years that Vanya spent on the sidelines, she finds herself missing them.

They'd known her, at least; known who she was without having to tell them. She'd told them she was female one by one, and they'd all been okay with it, supportive even.

Her siblings were complicated, but they were still her family, and she misses them.

 _ **Two**_.

_(Age 25)_

Writing a book, Vanya reflects as she sits by the antique typewriter on her kitchen table, was a lot like coming out. Each word felt it was being torn from her, exposing the scars her upbringing has left on her soul. And not just her scars, either - she'd exposed all of her siblings and her father as well, airing their dirty laundry to the world.

In some of her better moments, she'd felt bad about it.

 _I'd always envied my siblings,_ she types, before pausing. She knew what this book entailed from the beginning, knew what kind of press she'd probably receive as soon as it was published. And yet -

It felt right.

_I'd always envied my siblings, but none more than Allison, who was everything I wasn't - beautiful, and powerful, and above all else, born correct._

**_One_** _._

_(Age 30)_

Their father is dead, the world is ending in a week, and yet, Vanya feels -

Well. Not good, exactly, but.

Allison had called her “sis”, Five is back (scarred and changed, sure, but _back_ ) and for the first time in over a decade, all of Vanya's (living) siblings are together. She can't help but feel good.

And she has a date, too, which almost never happens.

Sure, the world as she knows it may end in a week if her uber-powerful siblings can't stop it, and the date may not go in the direction she wants it to, but only time will tell.

For now, she is Vanya; Number Seven, Female, Ordinary, and _hopeful_.

For the first time, she's looking forward to tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr if anyone wants to come kick my butt or question my choices: [fandoms-are-my-lifestyle](http://fandoms-are-my-lifestyle.tumblr.com/)


End file.
